classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:About
WoWWiki vs. other wikis :"Please do not judge WoWWiki based on wikipedia. WoWWiki is about a game." But we should judge WoWWiki against all other wikis, so we can find ways to make this one superior where we can, in terms of formatting, quality, and caliber. Obviously, however, we will use slang in the same way that people who play the game do, so that people who play the game and don't understand stuff may learn what it means and how to use it, such as pwn, FTW, and so on. But we won't use 1337. I think what should be pronounced is that we don't claim to be on par with Wikipedia, but where we can, we should strive to not necessarily be like them, but of similar or superior quality, however difficult that is. Schmidt 08:05, 13 June 2006 (EDT) : FTW! --Mikk 18:57, 18 June 2006 (EDT) : There we go. Rephrased that bit to be a lot more positive-sounding. And higher-aiming :-) --Mikk (T) 19:58, 5 September 2006 (EDT) The link to the wikipedia article should use this format: wikipedia:WoWWiki. Put a pipe in it to get WoWWiki. Dread Lord CyberSkull ✎☠ 23:36, 15 October 2006 (EDT) : This page says, "along with the upcoming expansion pack" which should be changed at some point. It is minor of course. Kitan 14:47, 23 February 2007 (EST) License Following my email, I'd like to know if we could make an "official" statement allowing WikiWoW users to translate WoWWiki content to French. As I understand the WoWWiki policies, it's perfectly fine to use the content as long as it's kept free. However, I believe that the GFDL doesn't allow this. The modified (ie. translated) content must be under GFDL as well which is not the case of WikiWoW (we use Creative Commons). Please let me know if we can come to an understanding. --Furism 07:08, 23 March 2007 (EDT) :I don't personally see the problem with translated content. The content on WoWWiki - apart from the Personal Articles and some user-created images - is not by itself created by the users anyways. Now, licenses and me... -- 07:36, 23 March 2007 (EDT) :Unrelated but while I'm here, gotta let you know doesn't default its arguments to anymore. You have to use now even if the name is the same in French (or any other language). See Naxxramas -- 07:43, 23 March 2007 (EDT) ::Aye, I've noticed that and I always used the fr= argument anyway (see my contribs), I think. I'm not sure if that's exacly what you meant. --Furism 08:44, 23 March 2007 (EDT) :Would you mind to include an english description to Creative_Commons? Because I just don't know what all the french text means :) -watchout 07:52, 23 March 2007 (EDT) ::Sorry, about that, I should have included a link to the English version of the license we use. Here it is. We basically authorize the use and modification of our texts, do not impose to keep the same license than us (that's why we picked CC instead of GFDL in the first place), but we do ask to keep the content free (no commercial use). We also ask to be quoted as the source unless authorized otherwise. --Furism 08:44, 23 March 2007 (EDT) :::Hm. Well you certainly can't print books anymore with it... I would suggest a vote. I would support it in the way that wikiwow handles the content as CC content under the same license from a different source, meaning you have to name the original author as "wowwiki.com" or something like that. It seems fair to me, but I would suggest a vote on this. -watchout 09:50, 23 March 2007 (EDT) ::::You can print books with it, you just need our authorization (which we would give). The 'Attribution' part of the license we chose was just to make sure nobody would create a website from scratch and pretend the content is his. The basic content of many (but not most) articles are translated from wowwiki, but it's rare that we usually don't modify them heavily afterwards, or expand on them. I also don't think I want to see a "This article is a translation from WoWWiki" notice on the top of every page because a portion of the article was taken from WoWWiki. We do, however, always put an interwiki link to WoWWiki. I don't want people to think WikiWoW is a subsite or a "simple" translation of WoWWiki - because we are not. I'm sure you understand that and we can come to some kind of agreement :) --Furism 10:36, 23 March 2007 (EDT) ::::: Well what would wowwiki have to do if we would take text from wikiwow and create an article from it? -watchout 12:44, 23 March 2007 (EDT) :::::: Nothing, if we find an agreement :) WoWWiki officially authorizes WikiWoW to translate its content, and WikiWoW does the same (while still interwiking the articles like we already do). --Furism 13:17, 23 March 2007 (EDT) ::::: I scanned the license (GFDL) and I don't think we can authorize as stated above without not really following the license terms. Unfortunately, the license clearly wasn't really designed for wiki content. The requirements in it are somewhat onerous for what Furism wants to do. ::::: What we'd really need to do is say that we will not enforce the license or require compliance (especially of all the junk under "4. MODIFICATIONS") in regards to translations that appear on Wikiwow.com beyond some minimal subset. Ultimately, Rustak should make the call, but we can make it easy for him. --Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:10 AM PDT 23 Mar 2007 :::::: Sounds good. How do you want to do this? --Furism 14:55, 26 March 2007 (EDT) NPOV needs to be recognized According to this article "Also, you may find information here on some articles that is decidedly not NPOV." This is in direct contradiction to the policy listed here: http://www.wowwiki.com/WW:NPOV I feel like this is a fairly grievous fault on this page and should be corrected quickly. The existence of non-NPOV articles, according to that policy, is a mistake and should be corrected wherever discovered, not officially acknowledged.--Maldian 18:45, 5 April 2007 (EDT) WoWWiki on Steam Since there's no area for it on the Steam Community, add your name below if your Steam username is different to your WoWWiki one :) 20:47, 2 October 2007 (UTC) : Dotted is actually Kirkburn in disguise 20:50, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :: Original or EXTRA CRISPY?!?! is in fact ramming pure. Edit: DO NOT VISIT my steam id page! You did? Now you know why I am never on WoW or WoWWiki. Meh. Im disapointed with myself. Kirkburn did better than me in TF2! Yet he plays only 3 hours of steaM! HOW IS THIS possible? --Ramming pure 13:12, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::My Steam username is Pumlaxer, not Sandwichman.-- 21:29, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Current nick is Raw. Can has officer? :( --Sky (t · · w) 00:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :: NO! -- 20:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. And ... Continues on Forum:WoWWiki on Steam. 18:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Outdated I don't believe there are any administrators left on WoWWiki. That should be updated to avoid misleading people. Plymouth (talk) 01:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC)